


The Surprise

by harrystanslouis



Series: Be Mine [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystanslouis/pseuds/harrystanslouis
Summary: Part Two’s Word Prompt: Reveal





	The Surprise

“Papa Harry! I found another egg! It has your name on it!” 

It was time. Louis’ heart was jackrabbiting in his chest. As he watched his daughter give Harry the egg with her toothless grin and shining eyes, he knew he was doing the right thing. 

Harry opened the egg just as Louis “tripped” on his shoelace. 

Louis couldn’t stop the nervous giggles coming out when he settled on one knee. 

With tears in his eyes and his little girl by his side, he did what he’d been waiting to do for six months now. 

“Harry, will you marry me?”


End file.
